


Sinful Secret

by Silvix401



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Daughters, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Next Generation, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Sex, Smut, Sons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvix401/pseuds/Silvix401
Summary: Fandom: TMNTRelationship: Femaleoc/maleocA.N: Yumi is daughter of Leonardo and OC and Rueben is the son of Raphael and OCDisclamer: I do not own TMNTI hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Sinful Secret

Leonardo gestured his hand dismissing his students after they received a detailed account of the missions set for that night.

Each task was set for teams of two, in hopes to strengthen their duo training. The teams consisted of Iris and Ashley, Kotaro and Noah and Yumi and Rueben. Normally the twins would have been teamed together, but Ashley and Kotaro clashed heads frequently so the sensei decided to separate them on this occasion. 

Meiko and Kenji had a different mission altogether, with Kenji being the youngest student at just eight years old Leo deemed him too young to go topside. 

\---------

All the youths traipsed through the sewers before dispersing down a series of tunnels in their set teams.

Now that they were alone both Yumi and Rueben slowed their pace, glancing backwards every now and then in case anyone was following. Spotting that the coast was clear they came to a complete stop.

The two of them had a right to be cautious when alone together, there was something which they had kept hidden for near enough a year now.

From time to time Rueben deliberately put up an immature act just to ruse Leonardo into partnering him with someone else, someone more serious, and in most cases it was his own daughter Yumi.  
She was Leo’s most accomplished and disciplined of all his students much like he was when he was her age. Hoping with each mission some of her maturity would actually influence his nephew to strive better.

What the leader didn’t realise was that the pair was together, romantically.  
This was evident enough within the passageway, when the couple narrowed the gap between one another for a long desired kiss.

They scarcely got any time alone together, at least not as much as they would have liked. So when Leonardo set missions like tonight they relished the chance, making certain to keep up appearances around the family.

Rueben often struggled with this rule sometimes breaking it by attempting to reach out or brush against her when no one was looking, just for a chance of contact and occasionally glimpsing toward her direction when they trained.

Yumi being a skilled kunoichi was a master, ensuring no one suspected anything and having to regularly deter Ruebens attempts. Though she found herself wishing she could let her guard down just once in a while.

Ever since their confession to one another Rueben had wanted nothing more than to come clean to the others. But ever fearful of their family’s disapproval, none more so than her fathers, Yumi convinced him otherwise.

So it was their secret, their wonderful sinful secret.

\------

Completing their mission and within record time to the couple were reunited, hidden amidst the shadows of a New York Rooftop should anyone see them.

Sharing a second kiss, Rueben’s arms sheathed around Yumi’s small frame making sure she couldn’t escape him. Her arms were stretched upright linking around his neck. Fingers pulling at his mask as their tongues slipped over one other before they parted.

Puffs of warm air escaped their mouths once their hold loosened. The lad’s forehead rested against hers, their cheeks still rosy from the brief moment of passion. She was a shorter than him, meaning he had lean down most of the time when they were like this. But he didn’t care; being with the girl he loved was all that mattered.

Letting out a long sigh, he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Shell I’ve missed you…” he opened his eyes hoping to see hers; instead he realised she was looking down towards their feet, unaware that he had spoken. Tilting his body Rueben tried getting a better look to see what was wrong.  
“Yumi?" 

Her head suddenly sprang back up almost colliding with his chin in the process. Barely avoiding the impact Rueben produced a ‘Phew’ when unharmed.  
"Do you recall when we discussed about being ready for…" avoiding his stare she slightly grasped at his arms. She knew the right word for the topic mentioned, however when it came to particular matters Yumi was never able to be direct.

"Uhh…?” Rueben’s eye ridge rose as wondering what she was talking about. Turning her attention back to him she secretly prayed that she wouldn’t need to repeat herself.  
“What do y- ooh!" his mind then clicked and eyes widened as to what she meant. Stepping back he placed one hand on the back of his head and the other his hip, feeling the breeze around them suddenly getting warmer, or was it him?

The subject was just as awkward for him to talk about, even when he had mentioned to her about wanting to be more intimate.  
"So you wanted… I-I mean you’re ready tooo?" he cleared his throat focusing his stare to the building across from them. She nodded keeping her hands clasped together, on her chest.  
"O-only if it is what you want as well" without a second thought Rueben turned back in her direction and grasped her shoulders.  
"I-I do! Yes, absolutely!" he cringed to himself realising he seemed a little too eager. 

She couldn’t help but giggle slightly amused by his reaction. But there seemed to be another issue that bothered her, when she looked over the city around them.  
"We are not going to… I mean, out here are we?" she asked and Rueben thought.  
No he definitely didn't want their first time being out in the open. That's something his old man would do, he shuddered at the thought. But they couldn't very well go home either not with the entire family being all under one roof.

He pulled out his shell cell to get the time before placing it back in his belt. There was one place that came to mind and with limited options he decided to chance it.  
"Come with me" taking Yumi’s hand into his own, he dragged the girl along with him.

They leaped and charged over the over city skyline, racing each another before Rueben changed their course.

\------

In time he had led her to a scrap yard.

It looked like it had been abandoned but hearing the chuckles from a couple of junkmen gulping down some beers over a lit waster burner proved otherwise.  
However being ninja’s and the fact the humans were distracted by their drinking game meant it was all too easy for the mutant teens to slip past the ruckus, undetected.

Wandering through the yard they approached a specific mountain of rusted vehicles. One particular car sitting at the bottom had its back doors and seating missing. Rueben crouched down being the first to scoot through, carefully aware of the various sharp pieces of corroded metal sticking out at almost every angle. Coming out the other side he turned back to see Yumi follow behind.  
“Watch your step” said aiding her.

Once through, Yumi realised that there was another stack of vehicles in front of them. Just how many heaps did he expect them to pass? She felt Rueben take her hand once again as they walked around the mass, coming across the rear end of a school bus originating from the pile. The tinted windows appeared intact and the bus itself wasn’t rusty at all just slight decolouring to its exterior.

Rueben approached the vehicle and shunted the emergency handle upright to pry the door open. He hopped inside first then reached back to help Yumi up before closing the entry, leaving them stranded in darkness.

Knowing his surroundings Rueben didn’t wait to reach above the doorway and flick his thumb over a switch. In an instant the battery powered fairy lights lit up, illuminating the interior enough so it didn’t stand out from the heap. The decorations hung from the ceiling, the ledges of the windows and even around the bars of some of the few seats remaining carrying on all the way towards the front of the bus.

"Sorry, I know this's probably not ideal" he said stroking the back of his neck worrying on what Yumi thought. He figured that this was the only location where they could have the privacy needed for their first time.  
"How long have you had this here?" she asked staring in awe at the space.  
"Uhh well..."  
"I can't tell her" he thought shamefully. He had it for certain activities, ones in which he didn’t want anyone to overhear, but there was no way he was going to say it aloud.  
"Iyyyeeee, put it together a few years back, you know just a space to call my own" he lied chuckling terribly. 

It was apparent that Rueben had set up this hideaway a while back. Yumi could sense the awkwardness in his voice and body language. She’d been trained to observe such things after all.  
Yet she didn’t have it in her heart to call his bluff, instead she let out a longed ‘Oh’ to satisfy him. Hearing his quiet sigh of relief, she couldn’t help but smirk a little as he was easy to fool.

Shuffling past her Rueben proceeded toward the front with Yumi following. She noticed that the first four rows of the vehicle had been removed, whether this had happened before or after it hand been dumped, she didn’t ask. Cushions and futons now covered the ground instead, providing a more comfortable setting.

Rueben quickly gasped under his breath catching sight of a box with various porn magazines and tissue boxes.  
"Rueben?" Yumi questioned, wondering why he had stopped suddenly. In a blind panic the lad used his heel to kick the box under a seat in hopes that she hadn’t noticed. 

He peered over his shoulder and jumped out of his skin when he saw her looking at where the box once sat.  
"Gaah! I wasn't hiding anything!" he screamed. Straightening upright he twisted his heels so he was facing her again, hoping to set the earlier mood.

Ruebens cheeks grew a slight red as he suddenly felt his nerves kicking in. Holding his hand up Yumi matched it with the opposite hand, placing them together their fingers and thumbs fondled one another’s. 

Yumi started to blush too, her heart beating outside her chest at the feeling of Rueben’s other hand stroking along her arm, while hers rested on his chest, both taking a minute before looking at one another. Each comprehending what was about to happen, that they were really about to take the next step in their relationship.

"So…"  
"So"  
"I guess this is it"  
"Mmhm..."

Crickets could have been heard from how silent it was, before a sweep of insecurity washed over the pair. They quickly parted; Yumi shielded her glowing face while Rueben’s clasped his head just as flustered.

"I am frightened!"  
"Me too!"  
"I have never done this before!"  
"Hey I'm not exactly an expert myself!"

The pair fell quiet once more, gradually lowering their guard feeling somewhat calmer that they each felt the same way, the awkward silence being replaced by giggling.

Rueben stepped forward allowing their palms to run along each other’s forearms.  
"We’ll take it slow... an’ if either of us wants to stop we can just say so" Yumi agreed with a nod. It seemed like the best solution. She admired his certainty; she didn’t care how far they’d go, only that she wanted to be with him.

As agreed the two paced themselves. Starting with a kiss, something they were now experts at. As they began to strip off one another’s garments; piece by piece.

Yumi untied the thread of ribbon holding her hair back. Her fingers combed through her locks to prevent any knotting. Rueben couldn’t help but check her out while taking off his tattered mask and dropping it to the floor.

Overlooking each other’s naked bodies the two exchanged a crimson glow, the apprehensiveness now sinking in. Having said that, they still huddled together and commenced caressing one another.

Rueben was a perfect example of a strapping young man. He was attractive for a mutant; his physique was tall and well-built, though not bulky like his father. His skin was slightly rugged but it made him durable when in battle. It was hard to believe he was one of the shortest of the children until some years ago.

Yumi’s frame was short, her skin tone a slightly darker shade to her mothers. She hardly had any muscle, virtually spongy. Her black of night hair hanging just past her shell, you wouldn’t have thought much of her at first glance. Despite that, she had always been able to influence the energy behind her strikes, making her a worthy opponent. It was something Rueben greatly admired about her.

Yumi’s palms quivered skimming over every ridge of his upper body and shell. She could feel his heartbeat when her head nestled beside his chest, sensing how nervous he was even if he didn’t show it.  
Rueben’s own hand reach behind her, taking a thick amount of her loose hair and letting it fall between his fingers, it felt so soft, the smell of the hair products she had used the previous night still lingered. 

He had always been puzzled that only the females in the family had hair. Maybe it could have been something to do with selective genes in their D.N.A. He didn’t bother questioning it any further than that.

After a while Rueben directed them to sit down amongst the padded mattresses. He was first, slowly bringing Yumi down with him.

Placing a couple of cushions behind his shell for support he was able to lean comfortably against a wall. Yumi nestled between his legs, her shell resting against his plastron being careful not to put all her weight on him while pulling her knees close to her chest. 

Ruebens heart began to beat harshly. So much so he reckoned Yumi could feel it through her shell, conscious on how warm it had gotten. He was certain Yumi felt the same. His hands skimmed lightly along her arms and thighs, unable to do much else at this point. Only to try and encourage her to relax, he said they would take it slow and he meant it.

In spite of this she didn’t appear to be budging. His arms snuck between her legs and body, hugging around her stomach and pulling her closer. He nestled his cheek over her shoulder and alongside hers.  
“I’ve got you, you’re safe with me…” he whispered. 

Noting his remark Yumi felt embarrassed but began to unravel her body. Cautiously spreading her legs wider and resting them alongside Rueben’s, thus giving him a chance to now explore every inch of his lover.

Shifting her hair aside Rueben kissed slowly down her neck towards her shoulder, whist covering his hands around her small breasts, lightly clutching then unclutching them. Trembling at his touch Yumi’s arm draped under the lads squeezing his shoulder whereas the other reached down and grasped the futon, unsure whether or not she should be doing something in return. 

With Yumi close enough, Rueben’s hand snaked down her plastron towards her inner thigh. He kneaded the joint gliding his way closer towards her groin. She let out a whine as his finger stroking lightly along her slit, revealing the folds of her opening.  
Her legs almost clamping shut at the effect of him encroaching her space; tugging at the sheets beneath her whilst let him continue. 

When circling the digit around her folds, Yumi struggled to hold back a shuddered breath, her chest heaved and her legs buckled. Rueben’s own breathing increased, his arousal growing just from barely doing anything. Resting his chin on her shoulder Rueben watched her reactions closely, making sure he didn’t frighten her off. 

Unable to stop himself he slipped a finger passed her opening and inserting it within her.

In an instant Yumi winced; arching forward her face scrunched up letting out a muffled whimper. In a panick Rueben pulled his hand out and away from her to avoid the risk of hurting her further.  
“Y-Yumi I’m sorry! I...”  
“It is weird!” she interrupted, shivering beneath him totally humiliated by her reaction. His brow rose due to this bizarre response.  
“It is just; doing that… it feels weird…” 

“Yumi?” Rueben whispered, she turned her face to look back at him, close enough so that he could kiss her, but that’s not what he wanted. Curiosity got the better of him, as he asked a blunt and be it rather lewd question.  
“Have you, ever masturbated before?”

The girl froze, looking away as a flash of shame crossed her features. Her cheeks grew darker despite her already being flustered.  
“You haven’t?” he was surprised, though he didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable.  
“I… have never had the urges for this kind of thing before… I understand that most people should, but I never have… y-you probably think I am weird...” she muffled her face hidden behind her arms, doing her best to hold her tears back as she did not want to ruin the mood even more.

Expecting to hear laughing or a smart-ass comment from the lad but there was nothing. Instead her arms were shifted aside revealing her reddened state noticing Rueben glancing down at her.  
“I’ve never thought of you as weird Yumi… you can be, a little ‘naïve’ sometimes yeah, but never weird…” he said, blushing himself. His arms spiralled round hers which helped to pull them both upright again.

Swaddling her body he nestled his cheek against her head.  
“What we’re doing right now is all new to me too… I won’t force you to do this is if you don’t want too... I just…” his hold grew tighter at that moment.  
“Want to show you how much you mean to me” 

Yumi couldn’t disagree with him after all she was the one who suggested they take this step. Wiping her eyes clear, she got a hold of herself. Anxiously taking hold of Ruebens hand she directed him back towards her entrance.

“I too, feel this way”  
Ruben breathing shuddered, his fingers coerced to continue what he had started just moments ago.  
“I… want us t-to be together in every w-ay possible” she stammered quivering at the sensitivity his finger offered when penetrating her. Unable to let her finish Rueben grasped hold of her hair, he took back control by gently tilting her head back and kissing her.

However he was quick to find out that by penetrating her from this angle didn’t give him much room to work with. Breaking the kiss an idea came to mind.  
“Sorry, do you mind just moving forward a little” his voice raspy, while Yumi shuffled her backside forward. At this angle he was now able to fully pierce her insides with his finger.  
“Uungh…” Yumi’s legs jerked from the feeling of his strokes, her insides moistening with every prod, her chest rising and falling, struggling to hold back her pants and moans.

Rueben found he could get off on hearing her voice alone, the commotion of his own member bulging within his crotch made sure of that. Yumi could feel him wheeze against her skin, increasing his drives as he wanted her to feel only pleasure. Curving his hand, he jabbed a spot causing Yumi to jolt.  
“Aah!… t-there Rue-mgh…” sucking in her lips she suppressed her moan.  
“Here?” he nudged the same spot again and Yumi confirmed by quickly nodding.

Encouraged by her positive response, Rueben continued scissoring her insides striking the same areas over and over. Before he knew it Yumi cried out writhing through her first climax.  
Her back arched as her head fell back into him. She reached behind expecting to grab the rim of Ruben’s shell, unable to find it her fingers clawed at his shoulder instead. 

Yumi’s insides spasmed around Rueben’s finger he felt a rush of her fluids coaxing his digits and part of his palm. He patiently waited until the contractions subsided before removing his hand, using a nearby sheet to wipe away the moisture.

Shifting his way out from behind her, Rueben gently laid Yumi amongst the bedding beneath them, being careful not to settle her in any of the mess. 

Planting his hands either side of her shoulders he loomed over her. Rueben’s breathing was harsh once again even with a lump built up at the back of his throat. He gulped some air trying to get rid of it. Weary and breathless from the pleasure she experienced, Yumi knew it wasn’t over yet.

With her raven hair spread out over every crevice of the material beneath them. Her forearm lay across her plastron under her breasts, almost at a poor attempt of covering herself. The other sat upright with her hand resting beside her face. Her once green colouring now crimsoned again.

Just like her names meaning to Rueben she was beautiful. Caressing the side of her face his thumb trailed across her cheek she tilted her head nuzzling against the palm wanting more.  
“I love you…” those words, those three simple words always pierced through Rueben’s chest every time she declared them, which was only when they were alone.

He smiled sloping downward to kiss her again, it quickly morphed into something more. Rueben’s tongue forced its way between her slightly parted lips; he felt her shudder when they linked. Both breathless they parted again with a string of saliva breaking between them, staring directly into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you too” he smiled, still stroking her cheek. 

He loved this girl.  
No this woman, with every fibre of his being. 

By this point his member had already drop down, and unable to hold back he took his stiff cock in hand and lined himself up with her opening.  
“Is… is it okay?” she made a gesture to confirm his question as her hand traced up his arm. 

She was ready.

They both were.

“Aa-uhh!” taking Yumi by surprise Ruebens member penetrated her opening. His girth widened her entrance before pulling out and sliding back in, deepening his cock until he was able to get a steady rhythm going. Yumi had widened her legs to allow him better access which helped. 

Rueben had already started to churr from the feeling of her warm slick insides. His arms began to shudder never had imagined a sensation quiet like it. He probably wouldn’t be able to satisfy himself now after experiencing this.

He could just about manage to open his eyes to see Yumi’s expression. Her eyes were closed and her face scrunched up with each penetration while her fingers dug into his arm, looking as though she was in pain. In truth he had no idea if what he was doing was any good.  
"Nngh… Yumi... I-I'm not hurting you am I?" she shook her head.  
"It is fine... ke-keep going" she pleaded the brief pain gradually dwindling into pleasure.

Rueben acknowledged her request and lust filled cries were all that echoed around the metal vehicle, with the couple unable to keep their voices down.

Yumi’s arms soon reached outward towards the lad, fastening around his neck.  
"Hng… R-Rueben…" he knew what she wanted and he happily obliged, sinking into her body the teenager, embraced her. Their plastrons pressed against one another’s while he maintained a consistent pace.

Within minutes he was nearing his climax as Ruben’s hold glided down from her body. Clasping hold of Yumi’s buttocks he shifted his legs upright to arch her hips, giving him a better position to drive into her deepest point earning a gasp from the girl.

His forehead now on her chest his body tremored, muttering her name over and over nearing completion. Yumi couldn’t take much more, her head fell backwards against the cushions, her face lifted towards the ceiling open-mouthed in silent ecstasy as she came for a second time.

The feeling of her walls clamping around his member was enough to push Rueben over the edge, a few last thrusts was all it took.  
"Hnngh!..." in a rapid movement Rueben yanked his cock out of her covering the head with his hand as he came, his body convulsing from his orgasm.

With her own sexual climax subsiding, Yumi glanced looked toward him who was hunched over and breathless. Though her limbs felt heavy from the experience washing over her she managed to sit herself up and shuffle to his side. 

Rueben felt something glide across his cheek. Unable to sway from Yumi’s touch, he shifted his face so that he could feel every inch of her palm, his blushing face rose from the gutter to meet hers.  
"Are you alright?" she asked still catching her breath. 

Ruebens throat was dry so he couldn't answer right away. He nodded reassuring her worry before moistening his mouth with his own saliva.  
"Y-yeah I just, need a sec..." doing his best to stop the jizz from leaking between his fingers.

"You're trembling" she spoke again. Rueben couldn't help but give a brief chuckle, thinking she was one to talk.  
"Trust me, it’s normal…" he explained slightly embarrassed. He placed his forehead against hers, the scent of sex surrounded them.

"You are... I’ve never…" he couldn't gather the right words, Yumi placed her lips to his as an alternative, no words needed to be spoken right now. They both smile when it ended.  
"Sorry to spoil the mood but... could you hand me that sheet" he bobbed his head toward the fabric he used earlier.

Yumi turned and reached over to grab it, giving him a nice view of her behind. The urge to take her again was strong, but once was enough for now. He prayed that there would be other chances they could be together like this.

Cleaning themselves up the couple settled comfortably against the fort facing one another, their passion now disappearing. Rueben felt his eyes droop letting out a relaxed sigh.  
“How much time do we have?” Yumi interrupted. He shrugged too tired to bother looking for his phone and honestly at this point he did not want to think or talk about going home.  
“I dunno, probably not long…” he mumbled giving her an answer.

Sitting herself up again the girl went to climb to her feet to gather their clothing, it was time they started heading back anyway. The last thing she wanted was anyone back home to worry or suspect.  
Unfortunately she was yanked back by her wrist and into the floor.

Yumi tried wriggling out of his grasp but Rueben’s arms and legs cloaked around her, she was in no mood for games.  
“Rueben, we need t-”  
“Please!” he interrupted harshly.

Eyes widening as he sensed his tone, he gently stroked her hair and pulled her closer. It was selfish of him to think it but he didn’t care if the family sent a search party for them. He just wanted to remain right here in this moment.  
“Let’s just, stay here a little longer… please” he begged.

The sensation of Ruebens hand trembling against her head was enough for Yumi to understand, but they had to be realistic. Glided her hands over the plates of her lovers shell helped calm his worry  
“Alright… just a little longer” she said giving into his plea.

\---------

Unexpectedly the constant ringing from a shell cell startled Yumi awake. It appeared that the pair had fallen asleep. She pushed herself up; rubbing her eyes with a yawn she looked over at her lover.

Jaw wide open and snoring, not noisily but snoring nonetheless with his arms sprawled over the futon and cushions; he was out for the count, not at all bothered by the endless tone. Yumi couldn't help but smile at the sleeping terrapin. Trying to comprehend the depth of love she had for him, and wondering whether or not it was the right time for them to come clean about their relationship.

Shifting her hair out of her face, she laid those thoughts to rest as began looking for the phone within the bedding. Her body still felt heavy and her hips ached but it wasn't something she couldn't tolerate.

After a minute of searching she eventually located the device and the ringing stopped. Flipping it open Yumi’s eyes widened one she noticed what time it was. Her panic mode kicked in as she got into motion. Turned back towards Rueben she trying to shaking him awake.

"Rueben, Rueben wake up"  
The lad moaned at the ruckus gripping tighter onto the cushions under his head, smothering his face as he refused to budge.  
"Did you not hear me?! We are late, we must hurry!" getting her ribbon, she tied her hair back before getting herself dressed.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see that he still hadn't moved.  
The girl whined taking his arm, in an attempt to co-urse him to move the limp body, yanking the limb.  
"... Mmmghh... alright, I'm up..." Rueben scoffed stirring awake. 

Rubbing his eyes he watched eagerly whilst Yumi was busy gathering his gear.  
"Hurry you must get dressed!" he merely grinned at her, planting his hands behind his head for support leaning back against the wall.  
"You're so cute when you panic" he grinned.

Now he was feeling better of all times?! Yumi thought grunting under her breath before lunging his clothing in his face. He just loved to irritate her.  
"As your leader I order you to hurry up!" she didn't like pulling the 'leader' card out when it was their personal time together but he was giving her no choice.

"Alright already jeez..." he whined, rubbing his snout as his belt had caught it, but ever the jester he figured he could take it a step further.  
"So I guess a second round is off the table right now?" he looked up when he noticed her feet suddenly stop moving. 

She was frowning back at him along with a pout and a blushing face she knew what he’d meant by that remark.  
"You're thinking about it aren't yoooou" he smirked before receiving a smack to the head.  
"Ow! Alright I’m sorry, I'm sorry!" he chuckled throwing his arms up to surrender.  
"So we're a little late what’s the big deal" 

Deciding to look at the time himself he quickly realised that it wasn't a laughing matter. They were two hours over the scheduled time limit and Leo hated tardiness. 

Rueben was quick to get ready, as they left their secret location; he flipped the lights off before closing the door shut. He would return at some point to sort out the mess.

"Ready?" Rueben asked, his brow rose upon seeing Yumi sniffing herself.  
"I still smell like you..." she said worryingly. Rueben took the chance to sniff himself and she wasn’t wrong. The strong scent of their sweat mixed with sex still lingered. Personally he wasn't complaining, in face he was almost enticed by it. 

Knowing that they weren’t far from the docks the pair reckoned if they took the ducts from the ocean the water or smell of the sewages on the way back might just cover their scent.

\-------------

It was another half an hour before they’d reached their home. 

They only had to turn another corner however Yumi instantly stopped in her tracks before they did, Rueben had already sped past her before stopping too, being visible from the main gate. 

He glanced back to see Yumi’s face had dropped to the floor with a disheartened look in her eye.  
Checking that the coast was clear and that no one had seen him. Ruben approached her.  
Cupping her face in his hands, he lifted her face to meet his. Their snouts skimmed each other’s, the slightest smell of their musk remaining, but it was only noticeable when they were close as they were now.

They kissed for the last time that night.

\----------- 

They each received a stern lecture from their sensei before being ordered to turn in for the night.

Splinter had just finished watching his stories; he took his walking stick in hand to help get him to his feet with a harsh grunt.

Now an out-dated relic most of his time was spent watching TV or meditating in his room. On the odd occasion he would oversee his grandchildren’s training from the side-lines. He couldn’t stay knelt on his knees for very long due to his brittle bones, often requiring a cushion or stool to help keep him comfortable without hurting too much of his pride.

Tonight was one of those nights, he groaned under his breath, tolerating the acute paid shooting through his ankles with each step towards his own bedroom. He stopped only for a moment to let the pain settle.

Looking up he spotted both Rueben and Yumi traipsing towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower. It made him proud that the art of ninjistu had gotten a chance to be passed down to the next generation of his family and clan.

The washrooms had been divided in two, one section for the boys and the other the girls, each with their own separate entrances. As Yumi turned to enter the girls quarters she felt something hold her back.

Splinter watched closely as it appeared Rueben had seized her hand in his. Yumi glanced back at him with a steady expression, and Rueben… he looked as though he was in pain. His brows inverted indicating sadness.

Again the rodent observed quietly, still undetected, as the boy gently stroked his thumb across his cousin’s palm. Her cheeks grew a slight rose colour as she mirrored his gesture producing a sly smile. The couple knew it may be a while before they could have such contact again.

Alas he knew the situation and where they currently stood.

With much reluctance he unhanded her, turned away and entered the guys shower room closing the door behind him. Yumi appeared a little downcast before she too passed through the opposite door.

From watching afar Splinter was not naive as to what appeared to be going on between the two of them. He had been through the same with his own sons and daughters-in-law long ago.

After some thought he decided that it would be best not to bring up his cause of concern with anyone else. It was not his place to do so. He continued toward his bedroom, hoping that the children understood the nature of their relationship.

If matters of the heart were involved, there was great potential for tragedy.

For one or both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a second time I have ever written a smut fic. So please don't judge to harshly!  
> Either way I'll let you decide whether this is considered incest or not, as I know some people view the TMNT as brothers and others not.  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
